youngmoneycashmoneyentertaminaentfandomcom-20200214-history
Act a A*s
Act a A*s is the 18th song off Lights Out by Lil Wayne. Lyrics Act a ass wit it, back ya ass wit it Act a ass wit it, back ya ass wit it 1: lil wayne You know them hoes love weezy Sticky, pimp small, long hair, big dick Weezy bring to y'all Don't y'all lip quit Put your lips on this dick Let me get on some livin' Spit all over ya chin Weezy be on some pimp shit I see 'em, peep 'em, meet 'em, beep 'em Later on if she ride G 'em, freak 'em, by the weekend she be fuckin' the squad I ain't got no loves for broads I ducks and dodge I grab 'em, on they butts and all She fucks my dog Slut sucks nuts and all And nothin' small This dick make 'em hit the floor and touch the wall Call my hoes to get salami, cuz they brush the balls Let weezy bust they jaws Never have no picks and chooses Cuz I hits and lose 'em And go to the hotel and switch for ruggy Like a hot, spicy, fire, project girl ta duck wit me I'm so gangsta pussy chick don't wanna fuck wit me lil wayne & b.g. wayne Titty bop, drop it like it's hot Make it fall slow Now walk wit me, shake a leg, catch the wall hoe Ya gotta back ya ass wit, act a ass wit Gotta back ya ass wit, act a ass wit B.g. A c'mon, tear it down, catch the wall Get naked, show me some Tear that dick down bitch, start all over again And work your jumpin' Both Ya gotta back ya ass wit it, act a ass wit it Ya gotta bend ya ass wit it, act a ass wit it 2: b.g. That's right, act a fool bitch Do what you do hoe After I finish don't get up gotta let weezy go You get your props your pussy fire, girl you a pro So when I'm speakin' I'm creepin' and come get some mo' You better recognize, you better realize This is the nigga geezy, I ain't nothin' nice Love when you reach out grab, stuff it straight your mouth Start suck it 'til that middle come out Ride me (ride me), put that dick inside you (inside you) After that wiggle your ass and make that juice move I'ma donkey (donkey), better yet a veteran (veteran) At the same time I can fuck you and your best friend The number 1 stunna, baby you wit me Bump in my head never let a bitch play me Always get the tec nigga fuck 'em all Wrap a chain 'round ya neck and walk it like a dog lil wayne & b.g. wayne Titty bop, drop it like it's hot Make it fall slow Now walk wit me, shake a leg, catch the wall hoe Ya gotta back ya ass wit, act a ass wit Gotta back ya ass wit, act a ass wit B.g. A c'mon, tear it down, catch the wall Get naked, and show me somethin' Put that dick down bitch, start fuckin' And do your jumpin' Both Ya gotta back ya ass wit it, act a ass wit it Ya gotta back ya ass wit it, act a ass wit it 3: lil wayne See now when lil wayne put that dick down Biznites can't even walk or even sit down Wipe your mouth off and let me hit now That rum got me feelin' real good The dick hard like real wood I put it in slow and work it real good This lil nigga have a lot a sex So do me slow, get out the prada dress Come when you wanted to like private jets I'm on blast ma', why you take it slower than its fast time Flip ya back over, make that ass right Weezy make ya suck it then taste That's how the pimp play Make her friend eat me in this bitch up like shrimp plates Bounce it in and put a rollin' on a.i. fish black I got 2 more 'nites is you wit that Fuck it let's go, when we pop out lil moe Drop the top part of the 'dro Later on I'm touchin' the throat, bare wit it Where them hot girls that like that nasty shit Make'em act a ass wit it, back ya ass wit it lil wayne & b.g. wayne Titty bop, drop it like it's hot Make it fall slow Now walk wit me, shake a leg, catch the wall hoe Ya gotta back ya ass wit, act a ass wit Ya gotta back ya ass wit, act a ass wit B.g. A c'mon, tear it down, catch the wall Get naked, show me some Tear that dick down bitch, then start fuckin' And do your jumpin' Both Ya gotta back ya ass wit it, act a ass wit it Ya gotta back ya ass wit it, act a ass wit it 'til end*